Emeralds and Tin
by TinyAuGoddess
Summary: DG adjusts to life in the O.Z. However, she may not be out of harms way quite yet. Luckily she has Cain to watch out for her.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

1CHAPTER ONE

"Toto, I remember all of this. I don't really need lessons anymore."

"Oh really? What year did Dorothy Gale arrive in the OZ? With whom did she travel the land with?"

DG looked up at her faithful tutor with her big blue eyes. The old man looked back at her, equally challenged. DG sighed and reached over for the large, heavy leather bound book. The gold edges on the pages gleamed their golden charm across the walls of the large library that was now used as classroom. It had been months since the evil witch had been defeated and order came to the land. Her parents thought it would be best for her to become acclimated with the history of the OZ. Toto graciously took up his role as tutor once more. DG fidgeted as she pulled open the cover, dust flying in the air. Years of neglect and forget flew up in the air and right into DG's nose. Suddenly she sneezed a great sneeze that flew papers across the table.

"Bless You," two voices exclaimed. DG looked up alarmed at the sound of someone other than Toto. Toto was alarmed as

well. A visitor was not expected. The two looked over at the gilded doorway and a figure stepped forward, his outline threw a shadow

across the table as the rising morning sun filled the room. DG tried to hide a smile as her tutor walked over to the man, his hand outstretched.

The visiting man grasped it firmly and shook it graciously.

"We've missed you around here these past few weeks," Toto said to him. Cain removed his hat and nodded.

"I've missed this place too. I just had some unfinished business to attend to and some time was needed to spend with my son." Toto smiled broadly at the man.

The two men grew quite attached after order came back to the kingdom. Both shared an interest in making sure DG was safe, yet neither man would admit it to the other.

Caine was appointed the head of security within the Palace, with a special mission to keep DG out of harms way. It was a job he took quite serious.

Across the room both men heard another large sneeze. Smiling they looked over at the woman sitting at the table surrounded by ancient books filled with stories of her

history. Cain's usually tough features softened when she looked at him. After months of not seeing her, it was a relief to see her again and safe. She stood up slowly, snapping

the book shut. This caused more dust to fill the air, causing her to sneeze for a third time. Toto took this as a hint to call it a morning.

"Now I want you back this afternoon for your other lessons. You need to be caught up on this stuff, or until your memories fully return," Toto and Cain

walked over towards the table. "Your mother will be quite upset if she finds out your falling behind." He picked up knapsack, slinging across his shoulder. Looking over at Cain, he acknowledged

him with a nod. The two watched as the man walked from the room, the door shutting behind him. With no one between them, the two looked at each other. DG moved to pick up a few books, but was stopped by Cain's voice.

"What is on the royal agenda today? Dance lessons? Tea sipping? Glitch teasing?" DG grinned as she looked at her bodyguard with heart of tin. Normally she'd be appalled at having to be followed day and night by someone, losing all privacy and alone time. However, she grew accustomed to his always being there, just slightly behind her, careful to give her space, but ready if need be. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed him the brief time he was away. She slid out from behind the ornate oak table, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Well, I do have some free time. I was thinking a stroll in the garden for some fresh air would be wonderful," she looked up at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

1DG spent countless nights missing Cain and his protective nature. However, there was something there that she couldn't put her finger on. Now that he was back things should have felt better, more relaxed, but all she could feel were butterflies in her stomach. It couldn't mean what she thought it did, could it? Cain was simply her friend, her protective friend. Her protective friend who, when looking into her blue eyes made her knees weak. The same friend that came to her rescue and thought about her safety.

Walking in the garden always made her feel calm. She had helped her mother and sister plan it out and even grew a few of the flowers her self. It was just how she remembered it to be. It would always be the one spot in the palace that reminded her of home. However, now she felt different and confused. Before Cain left on his trip they always would have a daily walk. It was just the two of them walking alone, away from the chaos of the palace duties. Now he was back and she was nervous.

"So how was your trip? Did you find what you were looking for? You left so suddenly, I wasn't sure what to think," DG scuffed her sneaker on the gravel path. Even though her sister and mother pleaded for her to dress a little more like a princess and less like a boy, they let her get away with pants and long sleeve shirts. They even appointed the royal seamstresses the task of making special pants and shirts for the princess. Cain even took notice, happy that she hadn't changed to much since his departure.

"It was ok. I went to see Jeb. He's unsure of what to do now that he isn't needed as a resistance fighter. It's all he's ever really known. I'm trying to get him to move closer, but I don't' know what he'd do here. I think I may talk to you father about maybe finding him something here. Maybe a teacher or he can work under me. I don't know how he'd feel about that." The two walked silently, the gravel crunching under their weight.

"But it's good to be back. I missed," he paused and looked to the horizon. "This." Dg looked at him oddly. "I mean this," he motioned to the garden. "The Oz has it's nice places, but this is by far the best place out their. Not to mention I even missed Glitch and our little banters." He smiled. Dg expected him to go on, but he didn't. So he didn't miss her. She decided to be a little bold and continue for him.

"So now what happens?" Dg asked looking at Cain. Hopefully she wasn't alone in the chemistry. Maybe he felt the same way she did and was too afraid to mention anything. "What happens between us?" Cain looked at her a bit confused.

"Now that I'm back I guess it's back to protocol. You get into trouble and I save you." Cain laughed. When he didn't get a response he frowned, his soft eyes filling with concern. "What's wrong kid, why aren't you happy? I don't know what I said wrong,"

"I really don't think I can go to the ball," DG lied, her eyes filling with tears. If she was going to cry, she didn't want him thinking it was because of him. She wiped away a tear and looked out onto the rows of beautiful flowers. Cain moved to put his arm around her but she shrugged it off. "I have to go meet with Az. She's waiting for me up in my room. Welcome back. I'll see you later." With that DG turned to leave but only got a few feet away before she slipped on the gravel. Cain quickly ran over to help her up, but she only pushed him away, fearing he'd see even more tears. Getting up she ran away from him and into the palace.

Cain stood there looking at the running away. In reality, he knew why she was upset, he felt the same way. But there were something that could never be. Sometimes he wished he could change assignments and bodyguard someone else. Maybe Glitch needed someone. Sighing, he put his hat back on and walked up the path towards the palace, looking for a confidant to confide in.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

1CHAPTER THREE:

"You have to come!" Az flung herself onto her sister's bed. She was really getting into this whole sister thing again. She missed having a sister to talk to and gossip to. They had been so close as girls and now it was time to catch up on lost time. The ball was the be the answer. They were supposed to get ready together, talk about who they would go with, even giggle at the ball. Well maybe not giggle, but there would be fun to be had. Now with DG protesting not to go, it would all unravel. "It just wouldn't be the same without you. In fact, it's for you! You're the one that wanted something chrismahtig."

"Christmas," Dg corrected her. "It's called Christmas back in Kansas. And I know I said that, but things change. I changed." She shrugged and went back to her book. She didn't want to tell her about her conversation with Cain or the fact that they one person she'd ask would be the one person she could never have. Princesses just don't get involved with their bodyguards. And even though she didn't consider her self a "princess" and even though he didn't really seem like a bodyguard, it just wouldn't seem right. Sighing she looked over at her sister, Az's mouth turned into a pout.

"You have to, for me. Anyways, it's not like you don't have a date already. You have Cain and I have no one." Dg's eyes widened as her sister kept going. "You've been here a few months and I've been here all my life and I can't find a date. You would think people would like me, but noooo, you try to sabotage the entire kingdom and people avoid you like you have some nasty illness." Sitting up, Az straightened her dress and smoothed the wrinkles.

"What do you mean I'm going with Cain?" Dg asked quickly. Az rolled her eyes

"I'm just saying that since he's always by you all the time like a damn shadow you might as well make a little use out of it and throw a suit on him. Not sure how mother and father would feel about you going with the help to the ball, but at least you have a date." Looking at her sister, who now looked worried, Az changed her tone.

"I'm kidding. Cain is a very nice man and you two are very close. What's wrong really Dg, you haven't been yourself the past few days and now that Cain is back, you're quieter than ever. I thought the ball would make you happier, but it just seems to be making you sadder."

"Az," DG began slowly, picking at the loose string on her pants. "What if you were to like someone a lot, but the match really didn't look right, but in your heart you knew it was?" She looked out of the corner of her eye at her sister who sat up, giving her attention to her sister. It was the moment she was looking for, the sister bonding moment.

"You mean a certain strong, handsome, knight in shining leather, rides in on a white horse to save the day match?" Az fished around. DG's eyes grew large. How was it that everyone seemed to know about this before she was ever allowed to understand it? "It doesn't take a mystic man to figure out the two of you have something. And it's kind of good you two are so obvious as I kind killed our Mystic man. . . "Az trailed off on her own thoughts. DG kept a close eye on her sister waiting for her to continue. Az caught DG's glare and continued.

"All I'm saying is, do what your heart says. Cain is a good man and if you really like him, you shouldn't think otherwise. So what if he's older, more experienced, and a little heartless at times, people change," she shrugged. She was failing at this sister bonding thing, she could tell. DG rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll go to the ball." She braced herself for the onslaught of squeals and hugs from her sister. You would never know that a few months before she was running for her life from this same person. Who knew?

"Good we have a fitting in about an hour. Mother said we both have to be there." Az spun around and headed for the door. "See you in the clothing room in an hour!" DG watched as her sister left the room. She suddenly missed the old Az, the one that tried to kill her. At least she didn't squeal or jump up and down. Sighing, she looked around her room. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe it would work out alright.

Cain was on the opposite side of the palace in search of Glitch. Room after room passed him and still no sign of the man. He started to give up all hope when he heard a familiar voice coming from his own room. He quietly walked toward the cracked door and stood silently outside. Holding his breath, hoping the floor wouldn't creak, he leaned forward to get a better sound.

"Now listen Raw, when Cain gets here, don't get all excited. Don't jump up and down and hug him, Cain doesn't like that. Unless it's DG doing it and that's only because she's cute when she does it. With us, it's just creepy." Cain didn't even have to see him, but he pictured Raw rolling his eyes back and wishing it was all over. "And don't get all mushy. He doesn't like that either. And-" Glitch stopped when he heard the door open. Raw grinned ear to ear at the sight in the doorway. The three of them became quite close on their little adventure. Almost like the 3 something tears, one of the books DG had popsicle send over.

"Cain! You're back!" Glitch yelped. Cain walked in and was ambushed by a jumping, hugging Glitch. Raw stood silently in the background. Cain acknowledged him with a nod, Raw did the same. "How long have you been here?" Glitch asked stepping back and regaining composure.

"Since mid-morning. I've had appointments all day and this is the first time I've been able to get away." He set his hat on the table and went to sit down on a nearby chair. He didn't realize how tired he was, but there was work to get back to.

"Yes, I'm sure walking in the garden with DG is a far more important meeting than meeting your best friends after they'd been worrying about you for weeks." Glitch shook a finger at Cain. Cain couldn't roll his eyes back in his head any farther. Raw yawned a long yawn. He'd been woken up early by the bounding Glitch and was in dire need of a nap.

"I have a question," Cain asked Glitch after Raw left. He didn't directly look at him, he kept his eyes ahead of him and out onto the horizon. Glitch nodded, but said nothing. Cain rarely asked him for anything, and most certainly ever asked him for advice. HE would not ruin this. "What if a man likes a girl-"

"Oh, Oh a riddle. I love riddles." Glitch clapped his hands. He could see Cain's face tighten, his jaw clinching. "Never mind, keep going," Glitch said, fearing for his safety.

"What if a man likes a girl, but there are certain limitations?" he said, placing his hands on the beam. Glitch, knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You mean like she's half your age, a princess, and under your watch and protection?" Glitch asked. Cain stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, you're kinda obvious with all your knight on a white steed and bounding in to save her. An idiot with half a brain could see it. Hey, wait! That's me. Or was me." Glitch began to get nervous.

"Seriously, I think you should do what you think best. I mean we all don't get true love very often. You lost yours but now you have a second chance. Don't

"Thank you Glitch. I really appreciate the advice. It helps out so much to have someone to talk to." Glitch nodded his head and put a hand over his heart.

"I'll always be here for you."

Cain went to get up. He stretched his long limbs and reached for his hat. Glitch watched him for any indication of mood.

"Where are you off to now?" Glitch asked. Cain put his hat on and looked around the room. "DG is in the clothing room with her sister for a fitting." You would think that by being her bodyguard you would know that." Glitch put his hands on his hips. Cain's face hardened and Glitch took a step back. "Give her my regards." Cain nodded and left the room. Feeling better with the advice he received.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

1

The clothing room was half of an entire wing of the palace. It was created as a way for Lavender to have a part of the day with her daughters. Designed as a dressing room for the Queen, she shared it with the girls. The walls were lined with a soft pale shade of blue and the windows allowed sunlight in through all angles. The room was used for various reasons, including a morning tea with the girls. It was currently a mess, with fabric of assorted hues on every surface. As the ball approached, girls from around the kingdom were all abuzz about what the princesses were going to wear. Azkadellia, always the fashion forward thinker, rose to the challange of creating an extraordinary garment for the event. Even if she didn't have anyone to go with, she would surely make people talk. Standing in the middle of the room in only her undergarments, she allowed the seamstresses to take her measurements.

Lavender smiled, clearly this wasn't the same Az she remembered as a little girl, but a vast improvement from the old one. She liked the fact that the kingdom was back to normal, but she loved even more the fact that she had her daughters back. Both of them. Her soft, kind eyes peered around the room, looking for something, or some one.

"DG, where are you."

"Why a dress?" a soft voice replyed from the corner of the room. DG had set up a little camp on the other side of the room. Not as bold as her sister, DG did not want all of the servants to see her DG bits and because gym time did not fit into trying to save the kingdom, she felt a bit out of shape. She stood in the corner, with an antique changing screen as the only thing separating her from the embarrassment of what was in store. "Why can't I wear a nice pair of slacks and a festive sweater? Maybe something with snowflakes or snowmen," DG suggested. The thought of having to wear an itchy wool sweater with snowflakes made her want to vomit, but it was better than looking like a freak in a dress.

"Sweety, I'm sure you look fine in what you have on. Now come on out and let me see. We looked all over for a color that suited you," her mother pleaded with her daughter. DG, not one to let anyone down, slowly began to walk towards the narrow opening.

"I look silly," DG came out from behind the screen. People in the room immediately silenced by her beauty. Even though there still needed to alter it, it was amazing. The color brought out the blue in her eyes, even though the dress was alarmingly too big. Maybe she had lost more weight than gained during her adventure. Running for her life seemed to be quite a work out.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Not many people can pull off a full gown with several petticoats and layers of fabric. It's a gift really." Azcadillia smiled sweetly at her sister. DG glared at her. She was about to throw the towel in and call the whole thing off when she noticed a figure enter the room. He took off his heavy coat and threw it on a chair to the side and sat on the small couch, his large frame looking weird against the tiny lounger. It didn't take much for her to completely lose everything she was when she saw him. It was like she melted into one large puddle. DG kept her eyes on him while continuing.

"Maybe I should just try another color and fit." she said slowly. Az and Lavender looked from her to where she was staring at. Cain suddenly felt extremely out of place and sat up. Lavender smiled to herself and stood, brushing off a lady in waiting that attempted to help her.

"Mr. Cain," she said smiling. Cain stood up and attempted to bow before her but she wouldn't have any of it. "Now that you are here, I can go to and finish up some other things that need to be caught up on. Please keep an eye on my daughters and keep them safe please." She looked kindly into his eyes and felt the understanding between the two of them. Practically the same age, and equally aware of the dangers lurking in the advancement of anything between he and DG, they stood there for a second. However, Lavender gave way to the eyes of Cain. She knew what love looked like and said nothing as she walked out of the room, followed by a dozen ladies.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing his head. When he looked up he saw the two girls remaining. Az reached for a robe. She too had to admit what an attractive man Cain was and could see what her sister saw in him. She secretly wished she was in DG's shoes and had been the one to be rescued instead of the bad one. There were a lot of things she secretly wished for, a bigger shoe closet being one of them. As she pondered this she put her robe on. Cain felt awkward in the room with the girls. "How are you today Azkadillia?" he asked, trying to establish some form of politeness.

"I'm doing quite well," she said. "My popularity polls are improving now that I'm not trying to kill anyone or throw the kingdom into eternal darkness." She shrugged as she pulled her robe tighter.

"Well, at least you are in good spirits about it," Cain laughed. DG hid a smile from across the room. She loved it when he laughed, it rarely happened. Az smiled a bit and motioned to the seamstresses.

"I'm going to head over to my room and see if there is a way that they can expand on my shoe collection and gowns so I'll see you guys later. Maybe dinner?" she turned to leave and grabbed a few dresses on the way out. DG laughed at her sister and shook her head. It felt good to have a friend, let alone a sister. Midway through the laugh she noticed Cain staring at her in awe.

"What?" she asked. She suddenly felt very unsure of herself. She noticed Cain start to walk over to her. Turning around suddenly she remembered her baggy gown and felt extremely odd.

"Oh crap. Don;t look at me, it looks aweful."

Cain was quick on her heals as she bounded for the safety of her changing area. "Stop," she exclaimed.

"What? I just wanted to see you," he said. "Stop running away. You're acting like a child." he said. DG stopped mid track and turned to look at him, anger filling her face.

"I'm not acting like a child," she said coldly. She pinned her arms accross her chest and stood there staring him down.

"Yes you are." Cain said matter of factly. "A very spoiled child." he grinned.

"Well stop treating me like a child," she yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back.

"FINE!" she yelled back louder. The whole kingdom could probably hear this entire encounter, but either of them cared. The both stood their breathing heavily, each waiting for what the other would do next.

In an instant she was in his arms, her lips finding his. Every thought from the past months, all the danger, all the confusion, all the second thoughts vanished. The kiss seemed to last forever. Neither one wanted to part and ruin this perfect moment. Once they finally did part Cain smiled at DG.

"Hey there Princess," he said. DG looked down in embarrassment. He was the only person she allowed to call her princess. And even though she would never admit to it, she liked it.

"Hi," she said biting her lip. Her face filled with light. She began to laugh, not a mean laugh, but a happy laugh. This caused Cain to start to smile, then to laugh. The two began to laugh so hard they both fell down into a pile of fabric. As the two of them sat in a pile of fabric, DG's dress billowing out in a puff of white. The two laughed again at the sight. Cain leaned back against the wall and DG put her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I almost didn't want to come back here to work at the palace," he looked at her face to see her reaction, hoping it wouldn't be too shocked. Her big blue eyes looked quizzically over at him, she bit her bottom lip.

"Why?" she asked.

"I went through all the pomp and ceremony with the Mystic Man and I wasn't sure if I wanted to get back into it again. This would have been a great departure. I could have grabbed a horse and set out into the wilderness, riding off with my son capturing the bad guys. I would have been away from gowns and ribbons and gossip," he looked over at DG, who suddenly looked hurt. "But," he backtracked, hoping to fix the mess. "While I was away, I felt empty. Like I left something here."

"Your hat?" DG asked with a smile. Cain laughed and shook his head.

"No, something else. It was like there was a void, something was missing." DG searched his face for the answer. Looking right in her eyes, blue meeting blue, he continued. "My heart. I'd been without it for so long and then it was back and I felt a rush of emotion and then I lost it again. Only I hadn't lost it, I left it here, with you." he looked down and his hands fished a tiny box out of his pocket. "It belonged to my wife once and I know she took great care of it, but I also know that she'd want me to give it to someone who would really cherish it. He handed the small box to DG.

"Cain. I can't accept this," she said looking down at the box. He only placed it in her hands and

nodded, afraid to speak. She opened the lid and a tiny silver heart sparkled back at her. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to whip them away.

"I've had this the entire time I've known you, ever since you and Glitch helped me. I knew from that moment on I had to protect you and always make sure you were ok. I know it isn't tin or gold, but the silver sparkle will certainly match the sparkle in your eyes." He helped her put it on. It fell right below her neckline, making it discreetly hidden. "I know you're going to want to keep this a secret. But do know that I will be here for you when you're ready. I'll always be there with you whenever you need me." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. The warmth from her lips seeped down and melted away the last little bit of tin that encased his heart. With their foreheads pressed together DG closed her eyes and felt so happy in that one moment. She didn't know what to expect in the up coming days, but all she knew was that she'd remember this feeling forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Worry

1CHAPTER 5

DG's eyes opened suddenly. Awoken from a terrible nightmare, she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't describe the nightmare but it frightened her. Despite the frost forming outside her window, she was sweating. Now, lying in her bed, she felt warm and cozy, but still a little unsure of the dream. She closed her eyes and felt his strong arms wrapped around her, his body pressed up against hers. She could feel his chest moving up and down as he lightly snored. His heart beat creating a soft thumping pattern against her naked back. She felt safe, warm, and happy again. But in the back of her mind something felt off.

It had been a week since the kiss and the two tried to remain as calm and collected as possible. Cain used every excuse to see her, but seeing as he was her bodyguard it didn't seem that difficult. He always made sure she was in her room safely at night. He then left, went down to the security meeting and then came back up when he knew she had fallen fast asleep. He would then sit in the char across from her bed and watch her sleep, ultimately falling asleep in the chair. He'd awaken right before the sun rose and sneak out before the palace awoke. Normally he would be right at his door when he noticed the maid enter DG's room to fix the fire and bring a cup of tea for her to wake up to. Last night wasn't supposed to happen. One thing led to another. A good night kiss led to more kisses. This led to a movement to the bed, leading to a night of blissful exercise of the sexual kind.

DG regretted moving at all but the fire had all but fizzled out and the room was getting colder. She knew it would be an hour or so before the maid would be in to start a new one. She reached an arm out from under the covers, reaching for the only thing she could find, Cain's shirt. She quietly and carefully removed Cain's arms from around her and wiggled to get free. As she sat up she heard him stir. Luckily he was a heavy sleeper and only rolled onto his back making a gruff groan. She smiled and slipped the soft shirt on. Buttoning only one button she pulled it close to her, breathing in his manly scent. She could think of a thousand pleasant scents, but only this one made her feel things a princess should never feel.

Quietly she walked over to the fire place and pulled the fire poker out from beside and poked the glowing wood. A tiny flame popped out and the room warmed a little. She walked back towards the bed, stopping at the large window. She pushed the curtains to the side and peered out onto the beauty of an Outer Zone night. The glowing moon filled the area with a soft glow. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she sighed. She could feel the snow on it's way. A great favor given to her by her mother. All DG wanted was snow for the ball. She loved snow when she was back in Kansas. It always meant Christmas, which was her favorite time of the year. _Thank you mother_ she thought to herself.

"You know what you're wearing right now is really turning me on," a voice said from behind her. Her worried face vanished and a smile formed as she turned around. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't even hear him sit up in bed. He now propped up against the bed, the only thing covering him was the sheet and quilt. "You should wear my clothes all the time, Princess," he teased.

"What's the point, you're just going to take them off anyway," DG responded. She watched Cain's reaction and when he only shrugged and nodded in defeat, a little impressed she had it in her to give such a retort. Shocked by his reaction, she threw a spare pillow at him. He laughed and blocked the ammo. DG went to hit him with her tiny fists but he reached out and pulled her down onto the bed. He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I have to get going," he whispered in her ear. This caused a little moan from her and she held him tighter. "Your maid will be here soon and I do not want to be the talk of the servants lunch hour," he said. DG begrudgingly nodded and pulled away slightly. Cain sighed and pulled her close once more. Why did she make it this hard for him to get up? He kissed her on the top of the head and began to pull away. DG watched as he got out of bed, searching for his clothes. As he began to get ready DG played with her necklace in her fingers. She picked up Cain's hat and sat it upon her head. She watched as he spun around the room looking for hidden items, a sock here, a shoe there. He looked over at her, sitting up in bed wearing just his shirt and hat. He made a sound not necessary for a gentleman, but after all he was no gentleman.

"Why are you making this hard?" he went over and took the hat off. "I need my shirt too. Please," he said holding out his hand. DG got up on her knees and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, handing it over. The two looked at each other for a moment then DG, frozen by the cold, snuggled back down in bed. Cain pulled the covers up around her. She looked up at him and pondered whether or not to tell him about the nightmare. She watched as he buttoned his shirt and tucked it in. He looked down at her and noticed her pinched face.

"Hey you, what's wrong?' he asked. He began to worry that last night was a bad idea. He cursed himself for being so infatuated. She shook her head.

"I just don't feel to well. I had a bad dream and it just frightened me a little bit." Cain's face filled with concern. "I've had bad dreams but this one felt weird. Like I was actually in the dream, and whatever I was running from was actually there."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. DG shook her head. She didn't want to bother him with a silly dream. "You go on and I'll see you later." Cain nodded, still not sure of whether or not she was ok. He gave her one last kiss on the lips and then left, taking his coat with him. He had to go find someone.

Cain caught up with Glitch later that morning. DG was up and off to her lessons and Glitch wondered aimlessly around the palace looking for something to spark a memory within his newly implanted brain. Upon noticing Cain walking around the corner, Glitch clapped his hands together once and briskly walked down the hall. He stopped short at the side of the normally gruff man and sighed.

"So the rumors are true," he said putting his hands on his hips. Cain stopped and glared at the man before him. Apparently Glitch, as well as the remaining palace staff, were not supposed to know what went on behind DG's bedroom doors. "Well maybe they aren't," he spun around on his heel. Cain reached out and grabbed his ear.

"What do you know?" he whispered in his ear. Glitch shrugged.

"Just about as much as you do." He paused. "Which is about everything. Molly, DG's maid, saw you leave DG's room this morning with a look that didn't quite mark a man a gentleman. But since you are no gentleman, I guess it was nothing," Glitch writhed in pain and wished for his ear back. "Let my ear go, I know nothing." Cain sighed and let go. He would have known it would be out by now. Let's just hope DG didn't find out.

"I need your advice," he said. Glitch turned around and looked at him. There was something in his tone that wasn't quite right. "What do you know about dreams and nightmares?" he asked. Glitch thought for a moment, searching for the right file in his brain.

"I know they can be powerful and mysterious things. They can help or, in some cases, hinder a person. Why do you ask?" Cain looked worried.

"DG's been having weird ones lately. I know we're all on edge still, everyone having some form of a nightmare. But these are different. She said it was like she was actually there." Cain looked at Glitch with a look that he hoped Glitch caught onto. Glitch knew exactly what he meant.

"I'll look into it and what can cause it. You keep an eye on her," Glitch said calmly. Cain nodded. Glitch knew he'd keep an eye on her, and she would be protected. Cain just hoped it wasn't too late.


	6. Chapter 6: Change

1CHAPTER 6

The following morning DG sat in her bed. Cain had long since gone, leaving her with a morning to think before the chaos of lessons and meetings fell upon her. She had another bad dream during the night and as much as Cain tried to help and comfort her, she just couldn't shake the horrible feeling. The person in her dream was chasing her and through she couldn't see a face, the thought still scared her. Could it have been longcoats chasing after her? She shivered at the thought and put her arms tightly around herself, pulling her knees close to her chest. As she heard a voice approach the door she noticed Cain's hat poking out from under the bed, but it was too late now to pull it out as Az flew in the door.

"Deeg, good your up." she walked in carrying the tea that Molly was supposed to bring in. Molly was behind her looking very worried. "Don't worry Molly, I will give her the tea. Now run along," Molly looked over at DG looking for help.

"It's ok Molly, I'll drink it." Molly sighed and turned to leave the room. DG watched as Az shut the door behind the maid, only to see it fly open again as Glitch ran in. DG closed her eyes, so much for a quiet morning. "Come on in, take a seat." Az and Glitch walked over and sat on the bed. The tray of tea sitting in front of them. DG motioned to them the tea but both declined. She stuck it on the night stand and turned to face the two intruders.

"So I just thought we'd catch up. You've been distant the past few days and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Rumor has it there is a young man in the palace. A cute young man," Az said smoothing out her dress. Now that she was able to wear things that were looser, she felt like she was able to breathe again. She looked down on the floor and noticed the hat sticking out. Cain's hat. Giving her sister a knowing look she bent down to pick it up. "Deeg, care the share?" DG eyed the hat with large eyes. Keeping her eyes on the hat she responded.

"Really, Az, I'm fine. I've been having a nightmare or two. Cain's been helping me get through them and watching out for me. That's all." She watched as here sister put the hat on her head. Cain would die if he saw his hat on her head. "And I'm sorry for not being around. Lessons have been taking up my time."

"Oh come on DG, I'm not stupid. Clearly he's helping you out and getting something through to you," Az cocked the hat and winked. DG suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and knew she would never look at that hat the same again. Glitch caught on to the awkwardness and being that he already knew he took it upon himself to help her out.

"We're just worried about you," he calmly said. DG looked away from Az to Glitch slowly. "How about we all get out of the palace and away from all of this ball stuff. Clear our heads. Well you guys clear your heads, I already have that problem." DG smiled. "I'm just saying, maybe all the stress of forming a new life is getting to you."

"I wish I could," she said reaching for her tea. Taking a sip she yawned. Maybe she should ask Molly for something more caffeinated. This seemed to be making her sleepy and not waking it up as it should. "But I have lessons and Toto hates when I don't show."

"Toto-Shmoto," Az balked. "He can shape shift into a dog, clearly the man has issues." DG eyebrows crinkled as she processed that. She was about to open her mouth when the door opened suddenly. DG smiled as Cain walked into the door, but her face fell when he noticed the hat upon Az's head. He looked at DG and glared.

"My toys have come to life. There wasn't anything I could," she admitted shrugging her shoulders. She mouthed an 'I'm Sorry', and felt just about as low as she could.

"Mr. Cain" Az exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you. What is the reason you grace us with your presence?" She looked upwards as he approached her. He slowly took off the hat and looked her dead in the eyes, his light eyes meeting her dark ones. He didn't glare, he just looked, but she still felt something powerful.

"My hat," he said. He looked over at DG. "I have an appointment with you father. That's what I'm on my way to." He looked over to Glitch. "Do you think you can escort her to her lessons?" Glitch sat up, honored to have a job at last.

"It would be an honor." He placed his hand over his heart. Cain rolled his eyes and looked back to DG.

"I'll come and get you afterwards." DG nodded and hid her disappointment. She hated missing time with him.

"Oh Cain, there's someone waiting for you at the stables. He's been there a while," Az said over her shoulder. Cain's jaw tightened and he clinched his fists. Never one to hurt a girl, he restrained himself from harming the older princess. She was trying his patience.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Azkadillia?" Az sighed and spun around.

"Do I look like your answering service. That's what we have servants for. I just happend to be outside when the young man arrived and I thought I was doing a good thing by telling you now. Jump. Down. My. Throat." Az rolled her eyes and looked back at her sister. DG looked up helplessly at Cain and shrugged. He let out an aggitated sound and turned to leave.

"He seems stressed too," Az said turning back to her sister.

Cain entered the king's room cautiously. He was used to meetings with the king, but not in his private quarters. The king sat at his desk, his back to the door. He could hear Cain's boots on the hard floor and he sat his pen down. He hated to deliever this news, but he wanted his daughter to be safe. He had heard rumor circulating and hoped that they weren't true. However, he couldn't take a chance. She was a princess, he was a Tin Man. Not exactly a royal match.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Cain asked. The king stood up and turned to the man. Cain didn't remember the man being this tall before. But suddenly, in this room, he felt small.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your attachment to my daughter," he paused, looking for a response from Cain. Cain tried to hide all surprise at the nature of this conversation. "It seems to me you two are very close."

"With all due respect sir, we have been through quite an ordeal," he said looking the king in the eye.

"Yes, I know that. We all have been through quite an ordeal," he said in a stern, almost mocking tone. "However, I feel like this closeness is affecting the way you do your job. This attachment could create sloppiness in the way things are done. I do not think that it is wise to keep you on this assignment." He kept his eyes on the man and saw the reaction he was hopign for. Cain's face filled with worry and sudden horror. He couldn't be seperated from DG, not now. Not until he found out what was going on with her nightmares. However, he couldn't say anything to the king because after all it was still just a thought. He didn't have enough backing.

"But sir-"

"But sir nothing, this is a direct order. Effective immediatly. Your room has been switched to the opposite side of the palace, away from distractions. You are now in charge of security for the ball. Nothing else. It was a mistake to allow you to assign your own assignment and I see that now." The king looked out towards the window, looking down onto the land "That is all" he said.

Cain stood there for a second. He knew the King really wasn't the leader and his word really didn't mean as much as the queen's. However, Queen Lavender gave him sole responsibility of the security and his word meant everything. Cain turned to leave but stopped.

"Sir, who is taking my place?" he asked. The king turned to look at the man.

"Why a young man with the last name same as yours, Cain. A Jeb Cain to be more exact."


	7. Chapter 7: Deception

1

DG was in the library when she found out the news. Toto, or Tudor as he insisted, had scampered off early for one reason or another. So DG sat in a chair reading until Cain arrived. She tried to concentrate on the large, antique words, but it was no use. She heard the door open and looked up. Her face filled with hope, but faded only after seeing her guest.

"Jeb?" she asked confused. The young man nodded shortly and stood ridged at the door. No smile, no gesture of kindness, he was like a miniature version of his father, but with a chip on his shoulder. DG felt strangely odd. "What are you doing here?" she said, trying not to sound offended. Jeb suddenly felt very out of sorts. Had they not informed her that he was taking over as her bodyguard?

"Um," his voice faltered a bit. "I'm here to escort you to the ball room for your dance lessons." He watched her face fall. "My father should be there," he said trying to make her more relaxed. "He's been assigned the leader of security for the ball. I arrived here this morning and replaced him. I don't know what the reasons were, but apparently it's irreversible" He stood with his hands behind his back. She didn't want to admit it, but he reminded her of a longcoat: assertive, strong, and willing to get the job done at all costs. He reminded her of Cain before he found his heart again. DG wasn't scared, but he wasn't Cain. He wasn't the Cain she traveled with, found comfort with and ultimately grew to love.

"It's time for us to go," Jeb said. He walked toward the door and then turned back, noticing that she wasn't making an effort to move. "Um, Princess, we have to go," he said. DG hated the way he said 'princess'. It was as if he were making a mockery of the title. If he had his way there would be no monarchy, she thought.

"Don't call me princess," she said softly. Jeb started to object, but she held up a hand. "Just give me a few moment please." He nodded and stepped outside. DG refused to cry. Why hadn't Cain told her that morning, he had to have known. This couldn't have been that sudden, could it? She sighed and stood up, closing the book. She went over to the shelve and slipped it into the empty slot then backed away slowly. There was so much to do, and she didn't seem to have the energy or spirit to do any of it. With her nightmares getting worse, it was affecting her sleep. She crossed her arms and walked to the door to a waiting Jeb. He watched as she slipped by, walking sadly down the hall. He struggled to hold back a groan and kept walking behind her.

"Bodyguard to a freakin Princess" he muttered.

After a brief walk through the garden Cain walked into the warm ball room just in time to see Glitch arrive. The two met at a table set up at the back end of the ball room. Glitch approached slowly, his hands filled with papers and folders. He had been prepped by the King on what to tell Cain, but at the same time telling him why he'd been replaced by Cain's son. 'An unhappy Cain is not a friendly Cain.' Glitch kept repeating this to himself the whole way over, and he did not want to unleash an unhappy Cain on himself.

"Mr. Cain," Glitch began. Cain held up a hand to quiet Glitch. He then reached for the papers in Glitch's hands, face stern as stone. Glitch immediately missed the old Cain and thought maybe his heart was taking a turn for the worse again. "I know you don't want to hear it," Glitch said.

"Then don't say it." Cain looked up at Glitch. Glitch nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "So what do these mean," he said trying to focus on the papers before him. "What needs to be done?"

"Well, the purple folder are things that have been done. It's a little smaller than the red folder and that folder is what needs to be done. I would advise taking your time. You want to make sure everything gets done precisely the way the King wants it. But I'm assuming your too mad at him to really listen to him and that's fine. I mean who really. . ."Glitch rambled on, but Cain blocked him out. All he could focus on was the fact that DG just entered with his son. He pushed the papers into Glitch's chest and walked away. "Really, do you want to do that?" Glitch said throwing the papers onto the table and running to catch up with him.

"More than you know." the man said. He made his way to DG and Jeb, stopping right before they reached the floor. "Hello Princess," he said bowing. DG gave him a weird look and looked up at Glitch. Glitch shrugged and looked worried. "Can I have a word with your bodyguard?" he asked.

"Yes you may." DG stepped back and let the men walk past her. "I have my lessons anyway!" she called out to the men as they left the room. She turned to Glitch. "We need to talk." She pulled him out onto the dance floor, positioning them both for the waltz.

"Really I want to stay out of this. I know too much as it is and last time that happened I had my brain removed. It's happy there now and I like it just the way it is. Please DG, please," he pleaded with DG.

"What happened with Cain and why is Jeb here?" she said staring to dance with him, taking the lead.

"Excuse me," Glitch said stopping. "I am supposed to lead." He took control of the dancing, happy to be doing something familiar.

"Answer me Glitch," she said as he turned her. She came down hard on his foot when she came back to position.

"OW!" he yelled. She stared at him with anger and frustration. "Ok FINE! You didn't hear it from me. Your father was worried about you and Cain getting too close and frankly what you guys did was a little too-" DG smashed his foot again. "OW! Never mind, jeepers. So your dad was looking for someone to replace Cain and Jeb showed up at the stables this morning and was offered the job." DG stopped and looked at Glitch. She looked sad now and hurt. How could her father do this?

"There's just one more thing." Glitch watched DG's sad face rise to look up at his own. "He's been moved to the other side of the palace. Away from you." DG broke away as her face filled with tears. She turned and started to run through the ball room towards the hallway that led to her father's room. "DG come back!" Glitch yelled. "Oh my." he muttered "Cain will surely be mad about this. But wait!" he thought. "Cain's not in control. Jeb is! So this is Jeb's problem, not mine. Oh Cain will be pleased when he finds out his son lost DG." Glitch did a victory dance as the two men came back into the room.

"Glitch!" Cain yelled. Glitch stopped mid swing as the voice scared him into a jump. "Where is DG?" he asked. Glitch just shrugged. Cain started to anger but then cooled off, not his problem anymore. Turning to his son his face filled with an alarming smile.

"Smooth move and on your first day son" Cain laughed. "Now I have to go plan the security arrangements and you have a princess to find. Good luck." and with that he patted his son on the back and grabbed Glitch by the shoulder pulling him away.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow," Glitch moaned.

"What did you tell DG," he asked quietly.

"Just that you'd been replaced and the king was the reason," Glitch said, only admitting half of what he told DG. No sense in sharing it all. Cain relaxed, she was still in the palace. She'd be running off towards the King's study by now. He went over to the table and sat down, ready to finish the preparations. "What did you tell him? And why are you so calm?" Glitch asked. Cain made no reply and Glitch sat down, putting his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands.

Jeb watched as his father walked away. Anger rising in him he went in search of DG with his father's word echoing in his head.

"_Do you have ANY idea what you are doing?" Cain yelled at him. Jeb stood straight, attempting to mimic his father's strong stance._

"_Do YOU have any idea what you are doing?" Jeb yelled back. "Christ she's my age and you just found out mother is dead." His father's look was not one he ever wanted to see. _

"_If anything happens to her, if you don't protect her or if you let anything harm her or if you misjudge one thing and harm her," Cain began, anger rising in him, "You will regret the very day you arrived at this palace." Cain didn't mean to threaten his very own son, but now that DG's care was in his hands he worried. He'd seen how Jeb reacted under pressure and he couldn't imagine what he'd do if something happened to DG. "Just watch her, I can't. She's been having nightmares and they are pretty bad,"_

"_What, did you actually sleep in the same room with her or something?" his son asked. Jeb could see his father's jaw muscles tense and he knew he'd crossed a line. "I'll watch her father. Trust me." Cain nodded and tried to pull him in for a hug. Jeb pushed him away and started to walk towards the door. Cain thought that maybe he'd been a little too tough, but it was too late now._

DG stormed into her father's study. "AHAMO!" she yelled, not caring to really maintain etiquette. She'd known her real father a brief time and considering she'd considered Henry her father for so long, she didn't mind yelling right now. "Where are you?" Ahamo walked out from behind a screen and stood firmly in place in front of his daughter. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor." he said remaining cool as ice. "You don't want this to go any further."

"Where do you get off doing something like that?" she asked. Her eyes refused to cry anymore, drying up and filling with fire. "Of all people, you should understand. You're a slipper like me. You know how the other world works. We are with the people we love, not the ones chosen for us."

"He's a Tin Man, DG." he said. DG looked at her father.

"You were an outsider and commoner that married a Queen. Now tell me if that makes things fair." He knew she had a point but said nothing. "You think by changing his assignment and shipping him to the outskirts of the palace will really stop anything?"

"My derision stays sweetie." Ahamo solemnly said. DG was through trying to make people happy. She simply turned around and walked towards the door. An out of breath Jeb met her in the hall way.

"Princess, there you are. We really need to work on communication." She walked past ignoring him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked at him, shocked. "Listen to me!" he stormed. DG tried to pull away, unable to move or speak. Jeb kept his grip. "I can't let anything not happen to you if you keep running off. I don't want to be a bad guy, but you have to listen to me." DG pulled away one more time and successfully detached her self from his grasp. She took a step back and then turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" Jeb asked.

"I'll be in my room, don't bug me and don't send anyone in. Just let me be," she rubbed her now sore are and walked off towards her room on another hall. A single tear dropped to the floor and Jeb felt horrible and quietly walked behind her, keeping his distance. Deep in the shadows Cain watched with a heart that was breaking.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

1CHAPTER EIGHT:

_DG ran as fast as she could but her pursuer was getting closer. She could feel the rush of wind from the coat and she knew it wouldn't be long before the chaser would catch her. She tried screaming but nothing came out. The hallway seemed endless and the doors remained locked despite the knocking. Her hand were warn and bleeding from banging the heavy doors. She screamed again. She could feel a set of hands wrap around her neck and then everything went black._

DG gasped for air and quickly sat up in bed. Her body was dripping with sweat, her heart beating a thousand miles. She thought it would beat right out of her chest. She gasped for her breath, each gasp not fulfilling her need for air. She felt like hands were on her neck and despite rubbing her neck, they still felt close, cold as ice.

She looked over at the chair across from her bed. No Cain. It'd been a week since he was reassigned and he kept his distance. No late night visits, so early morning rises. She grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed, the bitter chill from a nightmare seeping to her bones. She tiptoed to the door, quietly opening it. Unlike most doors in the old palace, hers did not squeak. Cain fixed that problem promptly. She peaked her head out and saw no one. Jeb did not stand guard, but slept only a few doors down. She came back in the room and shut the door.

"What's happening to me," she whispered. She walked over to her bed and sat up, pulling her quilts and blankets close. She dared not close her eyes again, afraid of the nightmares that ensued. They did not let up, but got increasingly worse. She was even dozing off in lessons, only to wake up screaming in the middle of Toto's lectures. She sat there, wide awake, watching the sun rise. She was awake when Molly entered the next morning, with her daily cup of tea.

"I'm really not thirsty." she told the old maid. DG had lost all appetite, partly due to heartache, partly due to the loss of sleep. Molly pushed the tea towards her.

"It will help you relax," she whispered. DG took the cup and allowed for a tiny sip. Her mouth twisted. It tasted bitter than it usually did. Molly looked alarmed. "I must not have added enough sugar." she said turning to leave. DG watched her leave and then rose to get dressed. Busy day of lessons. With the ball a week away, DG was to spend today memorizing names of high ranking officials and diplomats. This was to be followed by garden time and then more lessons about the history of the O.Z. DG couldn't wait. Finishing her tea reluctantly, DG's face turned up in disgust. Whatever was in that tea would remain a secret as DG did not want to know. She couldn't turn it down either as she didn't want to offend Molly. She grabbed her jeans and shirt and slipped them on in the dark. She threw her shoes on and sat over in the window seat, waiting for Jeb. Just as the sun began to fill the sky with a yellow glow, DG heard the door knob.

"Princess, wake u-" Jeb stopped, startled to see her already up and awake, let alone dressed. She looked bothered, and very pale. "Another nightmare?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. She slowly nodded and kept her eyes out towards the daylight. He and DG slowly grew close after that day outside of Ahamo's office. He hated the way he overreacted and the fact that he hurt her. Now, he allowed her to confide in him about her nightmares, allowing her some release.

"Well let's talk about it on the way to your lessons. Toto is waiting." DG nodded and got up off of the seat, walking to the door. She patted his shoulder on the way out.

DG rarely saw Cain. Her wonderful father had made it so that their schedules put them on opposite sides of the palace whenever possible. But that didn't mean Cain still couldn't keep a close eye on her. Hiding in the shadows, he watched from afar. Standing in a window, just barely out of sight, he watched the two of them walk around the garden that afternoon. The time that he used to share with her was now shared with his son. He wouldn't say he was jealous, Tin Men didn't get jealous and even though he'd sworn off being one, Cain felt like he was becoming one everyday. Now watching high above the garden, he could only imagine what was happening.

"DG, I really am sorry for everything that happened. Had I known-" Jeb was quieted by DG's hand.

"Don't apologize, this is between me and my father. Not you and certainly not Cain." She paused and thought longingly about Cain and she wondered what he was doing. Jeb could see the pain in her eyes but said nothing. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm miserable, Cain's miserable, you're miserable. It's like one big misery fest." she smiled. The first in a while.

"What do you mean when you say that I'm miserable?" asked Jeb.

"I was just saying that since you have to follow around a freakin princess all day, it must not be fun." She shook her head. Jeb smiled, so he had heard her that day. He was starting to see what his father saw in her, even though he was sure he was missing out on the bigger parts, as part of DG seemed to be dying away.

"What was your father like when you were a boy. I mean, before the long coats came?" DG asked, looking over at Jeb. Jeb's face pinched up and DG regretted asking. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too much." Jeb only shook his head.

"No it's fine. Considering your relationship, it's good you know what he was once like. He was a good father, dedicated to everything in his life. His job, my mom, even me. I mean I never played ball out front with him, but I was proud to call him my father." He smiled at the memories. "I remember the day the long coats came. Mother was in the kitchen drying dishes and we heard the horses. I was in my room getting ready for the day and my father was at the kitchen table listening to mother talk about what she had going on that day."

"I didn't know what was going on at first. There were screams and things shattered. Plates fells and windows broke. My father urged me to stay upstairs, safe in my room. But I ignored him. I wanted to be my father, to run into danger and fight off the bad guys." He looked over at DG and smiled gravely. "I wanted to be a hero."

"And then they put him in the tin suit and took you two away." DG finished the rest, as she had seen the rest. Jeb nodded solemnly.

"I may not agree with everything he does," he said eyeing her carefully. "But my father is a good man and to see him this way, the way he is around you, it's something. It's like you gave him his heart back and here I am trying to smash it to pieces. He should be happy, and he's happy with you." DG's eyes filled with tears and she put a hand on the young man's arm.

"Oh Jeb, I don't know what to do anymore. I thought my problems were over, and it just seems like they are getting worse,"she linked her arm with his. Jeb patter her arm.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jeb asked again, this time very concerned. "You don't look all that well. Maybe we should call it a day and let you rest." DG shook her head.

"I'm fine. Nothing that a cup of tea a little quiet time won't heal. Besides, there is too much to do to take a nap." She didn't want to tell him she was scared to rest, afraid she'd fall asleep and terrified of the nightmares.

Glitch hummed a song going down the hall and caught Cain peering out the window.

"You know, spying is a very nasty habit." He walked up to the man. Cain took a step away from the window and looked at Glitch. His pale blue eyes, which were reamed in pain, looking for answers.

"What do you know?" he asked Glitch. Glitch took a second to think about what he'd found out throughout the week. Both he and Cain stayed up hours and hours at night trying to find a reason for DG's nightmares.

"They are getting worse. According to Jeb, he walked into her room and she was all dressed and ready to go. She looked like she had been up all night. He could tell she'd been sweating and she hasn't eaten much. She just drinks tea that Molly brings her." He paused to attempt the think of more.

"What kind of tea?" Cain asked with concern.

"Oh just some cammy meal that DG has Henry, her robodad, bring her from Kansas. She says it calms the nerves." Cain shook his head, no that wasn't it. He sighed and patted Glitch on the back. Glitch took it as a sign of generosity and beamed. Cain was a man of few words recently so Glitch learned to read everything Cain did. He watched Cain walk away, not able to imagine what kind of pain he was going through.

Cain passed Raw on his way down the back stairs. Raw looked at Cain, placing a hand on his shoulder, Raw's face saddened.

"Cain sad. Cain fears for DG. DG needs Cain," he whispered. Cain kept his posture straight, his neck stiffened, his eyes looking out past his friend. "Do not avoid. You must help."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Cain asked Raw as he passed him. "I'm doing everything I can." Cain kept down the stairs and Raw sadly looked down at him.

"Must try harder."

Later that night, after checking in on DG, Jeb made his way to Cain's room on the other side of the palace. It was time to suck up all bad feelings and team up with Cain to find out what was wrong with DG. Cain had the brawn and experience, and Jeb was with DG all day long. He arrived at Cain's room and paused before knocking. This could end badly, Jeb thought. He'd only seen his father a few times since their talk and that was only in passing. He sighed and knocked firmly on the door. Glitch fiddled with the knob and opened the door slowly.

"Why hello Jeb come right-" Jeb pushed by Glitch. "in," he finished. "Like father like son he thought as he closed the door behind him. Jeb walked in and sat in an empty chair beside Raw. His father was sitting at a desk pouring over notes, Jeb figured they were security notes.

"So how are the security plans going?" he asked. Cain didn't answer him. Glitch leaned over and whispered in Jeb's year.

"He finished those the day after he got them." Jeb sat back in his chair. So he'd been spying on him all this time, no other use for his time. "Cain what do we know?" Glitch stood up. Cain looked over at them, his eyes worn and tired. Jeb looked at him, his glance softening.

"Her nightmares are getting worse. She's not eating. She's not sleeping. She can barely drink her tea." Jeb rambled the facts. Cain looked up at him with a look in his eye. "You know the chammy meal tea that Molly practically pours down DG's throat every morning, and sometimes at night. Apparently she's making it strong because DG said it's been tasting very different lately. Stronger." Cain stood up from his hair, running a hand through his hair. "What?" Jeb asked.

"The tea. Something is wrong with the tea." he began to pace the room. It was making sense to him all of a sudden. He remembered hearing about something like this before, but he thought it was a rumor. No one could be that cruel.

"Father, what is it?" Jeb asked, suddenly very alarmed.

"The tea. Someone's been putting something in it. A poison. It's something Azkadellia's men created when she first took control. It was meant to trap men in their minds and lock them away, but it didn't work like that." He paced back and forth. Glitch suddenly remembered as well.

"I remember it right before they took my own brain. It creates living nightmares in your mind. You feel whatever you're dreaming. If you're drowning, you feel the water. If you're being choked, you actually choke." He slowly unraveled the riddle. Jeb shook his head.

"But what does this mean? What's bad about it?" Cain looked to Glitch, afraid to even say it. "What?" Jeb asked. Glitch swallowed.

"After a while, the nightmares become so real that your heart beats to an uncontrollable pace and you can't catch your breath. Ultimately you." he paused looking over to Cain. Cain looked away and down to his feet. "You die."

"We have to check on DG and hope its not too late." Cain walked to the door and opened it quickly. He ran down the halls of the palace, the others trailing behind. Of course, he thought, why hadn't he seen it. He stopped and turned to Jeb.

"You three go to DG's room. I'll be right behind you." he said. Jeb stood frozen. "GO!" he yelled. The three took off down the hall. Cain turned and went down stairs to the kitchen. Looking around frantically, he scattered boxes and bottles around. Nothing. It had to be here, it had to be somewhere. As he turned to leave his foot hit a box and the contents jangled together. He leaned down and picked the small box up, setting it on the counter. A dozen small bottles, most empty, were scattered on the bottom of the box. Beside the bottles were boxes of tea. Cain picked up a bottle and read the label. He closed his eyes, it was just as he suspected, poison. He tightly grasped a bottle, shoving into his pocket. He'd have to kick ass later, but for now he needed to save DG.

When he arrived at DG's room Cain saw the three he sent before him standing at the door. Jeb was trying to ram the door with is shoulder. DG's screams echoing through the door.

"DG!" Cain yelled running up to the door. He turned to his son. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jeb pointed to the door.

"It's locked." Cain put his hand on the door, deep in thought, each of DG's screams getting louder. He punched the door in frustration. Taking a step back he turned to him friends and son. Pushing them aside he stood a few feet from the door, taking a step back he kicked the door down. The large door making a loud bang as it hit the floor. The men ran into the room to see DG screaming and tossing in her bed, trapped in her own nightmare. Cain ran over, picking her up in his arms. She screamed and punched and hit his chest. She was soaking wet from sweat and he could see tears falling down her cheeks.

"DG, sweetie, come on wake up."

_DG could hear Cain's voice and screamed for his help. The hallway narrowed and she could feel him getting closer._

"DG WAKE UP!" Cain yelled shaking her. He looked helplessly at his son. Her heart was getting faster and faster, her breathing more rapid.

_DG came to a dead end in the hall. He was right behind her. She spun around looking him dead in the eyes. His light blue eyes burned holes into her own, hatred and disgust spewing out. His hand reached forward, grasping her neck. She tried to hit him away, but his grasp was too hard. He lifted her up off of the ground, her feet kicking the dead air. With one last gasping breath she whispered,_

"_I'm sorry." Everything then went black._


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

1DG slowly opened her eyes. Her eye lids felt like they were made out of lead and lifting them up felt like a struggle. The sun threw beams across the room and as she stared up at her ceiling, she wondered how long she'd been sleeping. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up after the sun was up. She was usually up before dawn, either with Cain or because of her nightmares.

Without moving, she moved her eyes to look at the chair. No Cain. She sighed and moved around in the bed, feeling the soft fabric on her skin. As she rubbed her eyes she saw a figure at the window looking out onto the O.Z. She smiled as he turned around but then suddenly frowned at the sight of him. Cain look tired, warn out, and run down. He had a busted lip and a black eyes and his face looked like it hadn't been shaven in weeks. How long had she been asleep?

His face looked relieved as he walked over to the bed, taking a knee beside it. He stroked her hair and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"You're awake," he said softly. DG, confused, only nodded her head. "You've been asleep for days sweetie, we thought we almost lost you there for a second."

"But why?" she tried to say, but it only came out as a whimper. Cain frowned and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Molly poisoned you. Her husband worked as a longcoat. He still saw you as a threat and he still thought Askadillia was still evil."

"You beat him up?" she asked him. His face fell.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, knowing she wouldn't approve of him beating someone up.

"You beat him up didn't you?" she asked again, a smile starting to spread.

"Still not talking about it," he said, trying to hold back a grin.

"Awww, you did. For me." she smiled all the way. She reached a hand up and gently soothed his black eye. "Thank you," she said. "For everything." He nodded his head and went to give her a kiss when they were interrupted.

"DEEG! You're awake. I thought I'd lost you!" Azkadillia yelled as she ran over to the bed. She paused. "Again." Looking embarrassed she came over and hugged her sister. Cain stood and bowed as the queen walked in. She tried to get up to stop but she gave up.

"Cain, no need for that. You are pracically family." She smiled at him and walked over to DG. The three women enveloped each other in a hug. DG looked so happy and at peace with her family. Cain's face fell and he backed towards the door. He walked out into the hallway and ran into Jeb.

"I was just coming to check on DG. Is she ok?" he asked. Cain nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"She's waiting in there for you. I have to go meet with the king. I'll see you later in the day." Jeb nodded and walked into the room. Cain took a deep breath, looking up towards the ceiling.

"I'm doing what's right." he kept telling himself over and over again.

"Very well done Cain. I was wrong about you. You can do your job, even under these circumstances. How would you like your old assignment back? I've talked to Jeb and he feels that he'd be better suited with the palace security anyway." Ahamo looked over at Cain, searching his face for an expression.

"Sir I'm flattered, but I can't accept." He looked down at the hat in his hands. The rim was twisted from his nerves. The king looked at him, confused. "I'm not a yo-yo, sir. You can't jerk me around whenever you like. Just because I saved her once, doesn't mean I'll be able to stop it again. Jeb can do the job just fine. He's experienced and he knows what he's doing. I misjudged him." He laughed.

"I misjudged my own son. I yelled at him for no good reason. Do you realize just what that feels like? He's my only family and I yelled at him."

"What does this mean Wyatt?" the king asked slowly. "Are you saying you want to stay security staff?" Cain shook his head.

"I'm leaving. I have a life to get back to. I brought you your daughter safely, she saved the kingdom and then I saved her again. Frankly, it's a bit exhausting trying to constatnly save the princess. They don't ever tell you that in the fairy tales. The hero rides off into the sunset, sets the princess on the throne and then what?" Cain shook his head and put his hat on it. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't stay." He turned to leave. He was nearly to the door when Ahamo's voice stopped him.

"You are exactly what I expected. You're running just like I thought you would. This is why I moved you. I didn't want her to get hurt." Cain wanted to turn around and stay, but he kept walking right out the door.

The next day DG was well enough to venture out into the garden. It was a beautiful, but cold afternoon. Az held her arm and the two walked slowly to a bench in the center.

"Well Deeg, that's strike two against you and it was partly my fault. I don't know about you, but I feel pretty lousy." she helped her sister sit down. DG smiled.

"Az we're sisters. We're supposed to talk about boys, get into fights, try to kill each other. It's in the sister handbook." she shrugged. Az looked away.

"Only I didn't try, I succeeded. Twice." she held up two fingers. "Well the second time wasn't directly my fault, but I could ha-"

"Az stop. Just stop. So how is the date hunting going?" she asked, happily changing the topic. Az sighed.

"No one will go with me. I'm a crowned princess for Christ's sake and no one will ask me. It's like I'm cursed." She stomped her foot. DG sat there for a second thinking. A sly smile spread her face.

"Az if I can find you a date, will you go with him? No questions asked. No complaining." Az's eyes lit up like stars.

"Yes Deeg! Yes I will." she clapped her hands and looked at her, waiting with anticpiation.

"I think you should go with Glitch." DG smiled. Az's melted quicker than ice on a hot day. "You said no complaining or questions."

"But Glitch. DG, it's GLITCH. He's not all there," she said pointing to her head. DG frowned.

"Now who's fault is that? Listen, he's funny, a good dancer and a breathing body that is willing to go to the ball with you. In other words, he's your last hope." DG patted her sister on the back. Az sighed and nodded. Her sister had a point. But wait! She opened her mouth but DG stopped her. "I asked him for you already, he'll be picking you up around 6pm. My big sister is all grown and going to her first big ball with Glitch. DG so proud." she laughed.

Az glared at her sister and then started to laugh herself. It was good to have her sister back. Now she was curious about here sister. Who would she go with?

"DG does this mean you are going with Jeb?" Az asked. DG gave her an odd look. It was made clear after Cain saved her that he would be back as her bodyguard. Apparently something changed. "Oh, I thought you knew already. What with the two of you so close. He's leaving. This afternoon in fact. He told father that yesterday." Az watched as her sister sat there stunned. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

"So the rumors are true," she said from his doorway. Cain turned around to see DG standing in the doorway. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a pair of sweatpants and a University of Omaha sweatshirt. She crossed her arms and took a step in the room. Cain loved it when she didn't act like a princess and when she acted more like DG. If he wasn't planning his great escape, he'd pull her in his arms right then and there. Her eyes still looked tired, but she was gaining her strentgh back fast. Cain sighed.

"I have to." he said.

"Now look who's cutting and running at the first sign of trouble," she said with an angry tone. Cain looked away.

"You wouldn't understand." He threw a couple shirts in his bag and zipped it up. DG shook her head.

"Um, nope, I don't buy it. I was killed, brought to a new world, thrown into a storm, forced to discover myself in a place where weird things live umong normal things, then I almost died again. So, no I don't buy this 'You wouldn't understand' crap. Because frankly I do understand. Here I was thinking you're a coward, but then I remembered, you're the heartless one. I hope you find whatever you are setting out to fine, I really do." she walked over and stuck her hand out.

"Good bye Mr.Cain." Cain looked down at her hand and then back at her face. He couldn't bear anymore and grabbed his bag, pushing past her. Cain flew down the back stairs and out towards the stables. Glitch was standing there brushing Cain's horse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glitch asked. Cain rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Just because you have your brain back, doesn't mean you can figure me out. Now move." he reached out for the reigns.

"What are you doing?" Glitch asked.

"I have to go back to my old life. I want to be the way things were." Cain said throwing his bag across his horse. Glitch stood there for a second, not one for confrontation, he really thought about what he was about to say.

"Your old life?" he asked. Cain sighed and turned around. "Excuse me, your _old_ life? What old life? Your wife is dead, your son grew up, your house has decayed. There is no "old life" Cain. Look around, this is your life now. SHE is your life now whether you like it or not." Glitch took a step back and gasped for breath. He'd never been that outspoken before, ever. It was kind of refreshing.

"Glitch-" Cain began. Glitch held up a hand. He was on a roll.

"If you want to go back to that old tin box, fine. But you're here now, you've dedicated yourself to keeping her safe. Like it or not sparky, but you're a part of us and we're a part of you. That girl in there," he said pointing to the palace. "That girl looks up to you. She expects you to be there for her, especially after all that she's been through."

"She has Jeb now to watch out for her Glitch. I'm just an old man who needs to be outside of the palace walls. I was not made for royal life." he threw a leg over his horse and hopped on. Glitch glared at him.

"You are not an old man and you are not expected to live a royal life. DG certainly doesn't and she is royal." He took a step towards Cain. "Listen, if you leave now-" he started. Cain looked at Glitch and then snapped his reigns, his horse galloping off. "You will regret it," he softly finished to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Happiness last chapter

1CHAPTER 10

The day of the ball arrived on a cold, blustery morning. DG was awoken to the light tapping of Jeb at her door. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and smiled as he walked in. He smiled back at her and cleared his throat.

"Your lessons are canceled for today. Your tutor told me to tell you that. He said for you to enjoy your day and the ball this evening." Jeb put his hands behind his back and waited for DG's response. She stretched and nodded.

"Thank you Jeb." She looked at him, noticing a tiny bit of awkwardness. "Anything else Jeb?" she asked. Jeb wrung his hands behind his back.

"Well, since we are going to be there together anyway," he paused. "Do you think I could dress in a nice outfit and escort you?" he asked. DG tried to hide her smile. She'd never been asked out to a dance quite like that before. Danny Miles asked her to prom at a kegger one year and then proceeded to vomit in her back seat. Best thing to ever happen. She got a date to the prom and the next week she received her bike.

"I would love that Jeb," she said. His face lit up. Truthfully, it was hard to look at him without thinking of Cain, but she couldn't let him down. He'd be there anyway. Jeb backed towards the door.

"I'm going to go find a suit or something. I'll be back to check on you later." he opened the door.

"Try Glitch, he may have something your size." DG smiled warmly. Jeb nodded and left her alone. She got up out of bed and looked out the window. A perfect layer of snow blanketed the kingdom. She smiled. Her Christmas wish, snow.

"You know, it hasn't snowed at this palace in over 300 years." a soft voice said from behind her. DG smiled and turned around to see her mother in the doorway. After everything she'd been through, her mother's presence always calmed her. "Good morning my sweet little girl."

"Good morning mother," DG smiled. "Here sit down, she said gesturing to a chair across the room. Lavender walked over and sat, while DG sat down at her mirrored vanity table. She picked up a brush and started to brush her dark hair, but Lavender stood up. She sat what she was holding on the seat and walked over, taking the brush from DG. As she started to brush her hair, she looked at DG through the mirror.

"DG, I know you've been through so much. And I'm sorry for that. I know you blame yourself for so much of what has happened, but you don't need to be. The O.Z. had many problems within the zones hundreds of years before you were born." She continued to brush DG's hair. "I just want you to know that your father and I are so proud of you. You've handled yourself so well this past year." At the mention of her father DG looked down. "He means the best for you sweetie."

"Really? Because I don't feel like it was the best for me. The one person that truly made me happy is gone and it's all father's fault. I can't see how making me sad is the right thing to do." She turned towards her mother.

"He of all people should know what I'm going through. How hypocritical could he possibly be?" Her mother hugged her close.

"Oh DG. He's already lost you once. He's just a father looking out for his daughter. He loves you and maybe this isn't the best way to show it, but it's what he knows. Don't hate him forever. Don't go and lose your heart too." Lavender eyed her daughter carefully. DG held back a tear and looked down at her hands. She never noticed that she and her mother had the same hands. She looked up into the mirror and looked at her mother's soft face and felt a warmth inside her. Why couldn't she have this with her father?

"I have something for you, my dear sweet DG." Lavender walked over to the seat and brought over a small package. "I visited someone recently and I was told to pass these onto you. The magic they once processed is all but gone. It now lives inside your heart. You have been so brave these past months and I think it's time to give these to you for the ball." She passed the cloth wrapped item over to DG. DG slowly unwrapped the cloth and gasped at the sight.

"Mother, are these really them?" she asked. Her mother smiled.

"Dorothy's very own silver slippers. Now they are yours." DG looked down at the sparkling shoes. The tiny sparkles reflected in her eyes. They looked a bit worn but still looked as if Dorothy had just put them on. She looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you so much mother." She stood up and hugged her mother tightly. "It's the best gift ever." she paused. "Followed by the snow." The corners of the queen's eyes crinkled as a warm glowing smile filled her face.

"I think your sister will be in here in a few moments to help you get ready. You two are welcome to the changing room if you like. Have fun, DG." She hugged her daughter one last time and then left the room. DG stood there clutching her new shoes, hardly believing what just happened.

"DG you don't understand! I can't go with Glitch," Az yelled. DG put a hand up to her ear.

"What's that I hear? Is it the ungrateful complaining of someone who now has a date?" DG asked. Az glared at her sister.

"He has a zipper on his head Deeg," she whispered.

"Yeah the one YOU put there. Don't you think you owe it to the man for one night of normalcy?" she eyed her sister. Azkadillia made a face, and groaned.. "That's my girl! Now come out and let me see how you look. Azkadillia made her way out from behind the screen. Never one to be out done, Az wore a deep, dark green dress. It hugged all the way down and was even more revealing on the top than ever. Her dark hair was pulled up high on her head, her dark eyes brought out by the dress.

"I lost the shaw I was supposed to wear. Opps," Az shrugged. DG laughed. Obviously the bold choices made by Azkedillila during her reign as evil queen were all her own, not those of an evil witch.

"I think you'll be fine." DG said getting up. Her dark hair was curled and pulled back, but she opted to let it down. She wasn't the type to dress up. She would have worn jeans to her senior prom if Emily hadn't stopped her. She finished applying a tiny bit of make up and looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," She called. The door opened and Glitch and Jeb walked in, both wearing matching suits, Glitch in red and Jeb in purple. DG couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a grape," she giggled. Jeb shook his head and glared at her.

"I think we look quite dashing," Glitch said striking a pose. "I think it suits young Jeb very well." Glitch reached over to fix his lapel but Jeb smacked his hand away. "Ow!" he yelped rubbing his hand. DG smiled and stood up, walking over to where she had sat the shoes on the table.

"Well look at DG, all grown up." Glitch sighed. "You look beautiful." DG did look beautiful. The light blue dress hugged her tight in the bodice, but flowed out to the floor. It was simple and sophiticated. However, it was the color that made the dress. It brought out the deep blue in her eyes. The silver shoes accented the silver heart on her necklace and her silver bracelet. She smiled over at Glitch as she put her shoes on. Everyone watched in awe as she put on the infamous sliver slippers.

"Come on guys, it's not like you haven't seen shoes before." They were the perfect fit as she slid him on her feet. Standing up she watched as the light bounced off the slippers. They sparkled like stars.

"But nothing like those. Those are THE silver slippers." Glitch insisted. "They are not normal shoes." DG shook her head and walked to the door.

"Enough about the shoes, we have a ball to get to." She opened the door and let Az and Glitch out first. As Jeb passed he stopped and whispered in DG's ear.

"I think you look wonderful. I'm sorry my father isn't here." DG managed a smile and thanked Jeb. As she shut the door, she wished he were there with her.

DG sat on a throne at the head of the ball when Glitch found her. She looked up and smiled at her friend as he walked up.

"Your date stole my date," she said looking out on the floor. She spotted Azkedillia dancing close to Jeb. The two talked and laughed, both looking equally happy.

"If it's any cancellation, your date stole mine too." Glitch stood next to the throne looking out on the floor as well. He leaned down on one knee to get to DG's level. "It's kind of interesting watching one resistance fighter dancing with the ex evil sorceress." DG laughed as Glitch pondered it. "It's really ironic when you think about it. In a morbid, twisted way."

"She made fun of the zipper didn't she?" DG asked.

"It's like it doesn't even faze her that she was the one that did it." He sighed. DG reached over and hugged her friend. "I'll get used to it. I could be dead, but I'm not. That's something to be thankful for."

"Glitch, would you like to dance?" DG asked. Glitch looked at his young friend with amazement. "I figure, why waste all the hours of practice. Even though my date snagged another, I'll still move on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Why, DG, I feel so used," he stammered as she pulled him onto the dance floor. A waltz was just starting as they entered the floor. Glitch cringed as he tried to squish his toes into his shoes. Last time the danced she nearly took off the front of his foot. "Easy on the footing DG," he warned. DG smiled and bowed her head. The two clumsily danced a bit of the waltz, while trying not to attract too much attention.

"I thought you were a good dancer," she said. They never once were able to get through one lesson without stopping. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I guess I was never that good. Huh, I thought I was." Glitch frowned. "Oh well. Next hobby, here I come." He let go of DG and left the dance floor.

"But I...uh...you...what?" DG looked around at those looking at her. "Glitch come back!" she whispered loudly across the dance floor. Embarassed beyond all belief, she was about to walk off when a pair of hands reached out and pulled her into a waltz. She looked at him as they danced. His eyes never leaving hers.

She noticed he wasn't in his normal outfit. A crisp, white button down tuxedo shirt and a white bow tie replaced his once linen button down. She couldn't help but stare at the tight grey pants that replaced his light tan ones. She cleared her throat and looked back up at him.

"Why did you come back?" she asked him. He looked her square in the face.

"I got about halfway back to my old house and realized that Glitch, for once, was right. There isn't anything to go back to. Everything is here. My son, my job, my friends." He looked at her disappointment. "And you."

"Well at least you didn't come back here for just one reason. That would have been wasted trip." she smiled up at him. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Come here," he said gruffly pulling her into a dark corner. He took her face in his hands and without thinking of who would catch them, he kissed her passionately on the lips. She reached up placed one hand on his neck and the other she ran through his hair. He pressed her up against the wall, pressing his body onto hers. He ran his hands up and down her sides and back. When the two broke apart, both were out of breath. DG leaned forward into Cain. He pulled her into his arms.

"In case I forget to tell you, that dress is such a turn on," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Those pants you're wearing, not too bad at all," she said in all seriousness. Both laughed and looked at each other.

"Why don't we find a more, private, location," Cain hinted to DG. DG shook her head.

"I can't leave my own ball," she said looking in his blue eyes. He groaned and made that sound that made DG's moral and inhibitions fly out the window. "Hold on," she whispered. She came out from behind the corner.

"Um attention everyone," she announced. The music quieted and all the quests looked over at DG. She hated public speaking, but hated public displays of affection even more. "I just wanted to say what an honor it has been to meet all of you. Man, there sure are a lot of you in the O.Z." she laughed nervously.

"Um, however, I'm feeling a bit tired right now and I think I may go lie down. As you know, I have been through quite a rough time this week and I just need a relaxing, non-extraneous, not at all flexible, not all hott-" DG heard a cough come from Cain in the corner. "I'm going to go now. I hope to meet all of you at a different time. Good night." DG turned to leave, but was stopped by Jeb, her sister, her mother, father, and Glitch. Raw was quickly behind him. DG's eyes widened. Everyone began to talk at once, asking her if everything was ok.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," she lied. "I'm just going to go upstairs." Jeb stepped forward.

"Do you need me to escort you to your room?" He asked. DG shook her head.

"Really, I think he should," Ahamo insisted. Cain shook his head furiously in the corner. DG shook her head.

"No, I think I'll go alone. It's just up the stairs, a mile down the hallway and then up another flight up the stairs. I'll be there in no time." She faked a yawn and turned to walk away. The other disbursed and DG turned to make sure the coast was clear. Cain, keeping close to the wall, in the dark, inched his way over. He grabbed her hand and the two ran down a hall way to the stairs.

"I thought your father was going to blow everything." he said. DG smiled. "By the way, I love those shoes." Cain said peering down past the hem of DG's dress.

"Thank you Carson," DG giggled. Cain eyed her suspiciously.

"I was just saying that those are the silver slippers," he said, still trying to figure out what she was talking about.. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked her. She bit her lip and whispered something in his ear. DG giggled and gave him a kiss. "Well I think it's a start."

He kissed her back and picked her up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs.


End file.
